Secret Lovers
by cc992
Summary: Hilary is a famous actress of Japan. And she has a secret crush on our Phoenix prince. But her engagement has arranged with Tyson. What will she do? Pairing: KaixHil
1. Chapter 1

Secret Lovers

**Author: **cc992

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.**

* * *

Let's begin…

Chapter 1: A New Movie

_'10 years…I have loved him for 10 years.'_ A certain 23 years old brunette thought as she lay down on the bed. Tears ran down on her soft cheeks. She could recall each memory she spent with him and how she fell in love with him. But she had always feared to confess her love to him. Even she, Hilary Tachibana still feared to confess to our Phoenix prince, Kai Hiwatari.

After the sixth world championship the Bladebreakers split up. Ray went back to China where he opened a Beyblade school as well as he has became a fashion designer, Max returned to America to help his mom, Judy in some researches.

Daichi, for more training he also went back to his hometown. Hilary, Tyson and Kenny completed their higher studies together and then Tyson became the CEO of BBA. Kenny became a technology expert on Beyblade and has been working for BBA. Hilary has been a well-known actress of Japan. And the last member, the silent one Kai, had moved to Russia and as far Hilary knew that he was in the same profession like hers. Hilary shifted herself and sat on the edge of the bed. She took her purse and took out a photo from it. It was from the last champion and their last reunion photo. She always kept this with her and whenever she felt sad for Kai or the other members she looked at it.

But today she was so upset that she couldn't control her emotions.

The reason of her sadness was Tyson's elder brother Hiro and her mother. Her mother Mrs. Tachibana (**A/N:** Well, I don't know her full name) fixed her engagement with Tyson without her permission. And she had heard from Kenny that Hiro was the one who talked about itwith her mother. She had already argued with her mother earlier. But she did not change her decision.

_Bzzz...bzzz._

Her phone vibrated. She took the phone and saw two messages from Mariah, her best friend and her secretary. Hillary and Mariah became best friends since third world championship. So when she became actress she offered her pink haired friend to be her secretary. The pinkette took the offer happily.

Hilary opened the messages…

**Mariah: **Hey Hilary.

**Mariah: **are you sleeping?

Hilary typed quickly.

**Hilary:** No. Why?

**Mariah: **You know tomorrow's schedule is very tough. If you want then I may cancel some.

**Hilary:** No I will manage it.

**Mariah: **Are you sure?

**Hilary: **Yeah.

**Mariah: **Then bye. See you tomorrow.

**Hilary:** Bye.

Then Hilary again lay down closing her eyes and fell asleep soon.

* * *

**Next Day…**

'For whom we are waiting?' Hilary asked the pinkette.

Mariah flipped some pages and replied, 'We are waiting for the actor.'

'Who is he? He is quite late.' Hilary asked annoyingly.

'Um…the director kept it secret. But as far as I know that he is quite popular and…'

She couldn't complete sentences as she saw Hilary wide-eyed.

She asked, 'What happened Hils?'

Hilary said nothing just pointed her trembling finger towards something else. Following her finger Mariah looked at the same direction and found herself stunned.

In front of them was Kai, surrounded by some others along with the director. There was no doubt that Kai was the actor for whom did they are waiting.

'No wonder why we are waiting.' The pinkette said.

Suddenly Hilary's eyes met with Kai's. She shivered as she found rage and coldness in his eyes.

'I am not feeling well Mariah…' Hilary said while getting up.

'Why?' Mariah asked worriedly.

'Nothing...I just need some rest. I will be back soon.' She replied.

'O-Okay.' Mariah replied hesitatingly.

* * *

'Still avoiding me?' A cold but deep voice was heard.

Hilary looked up. 'What are you talking about?' She asked confusedly.

Kai sat on the chair beside hers and sighed. Then he looked at her.

The loneliness in his eyes made she sad for him. He just wanted to say something but Mariah came there in search of her.

'Hilary, the director is calling you and as well as Kai.'

'Coming.' Hilary said and left the room, leaving Kai alone again.

'_Why are you always like this Hilary?'_ Kai thought as he looked at the opened door.

* * *

_'KENNY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?'_ Hiro yelled mentally as he was checking the rooms of BBA. He was very angry.

'That is the last room left in this room. He must be in this room.' He said to himself and he was right.

Kenny was repairing some beyblade parts. Various kinds of beyblade parts, monitors, charts could have been seen. Hiro went to him.

'Kenny…' He called him controlling his anger.

But Kenny did not hear him. He burst out in anger.

'KENNY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? DEAF OR SOMETHING ELSE.'

Kenny jumped off his seat.

'He-Hey Hiro...how can I help you?'

But Hiro's angry eyes made him shivered more.

Hiro asked coldly, 'What did you say to Hilary?'

'N-nothing.'

'I am asking for the last time, what did you say to Hilary?' His voice was near whisper

'Wh-what are you talking a-about? I don't understand…' Kenny didn't complete his sentence.

'ENOUGH!' Hiro roared and punched on the nearest table.

Then he grabbed Kenny by his collar and held up slightly. Then he asked angrily, 'Why did you tell Hilary that her mother and I planned everything?'

Kenny tried to answer, 'I didn't tell her intentionally. I-I was...' He stopped in the middle of his sentence as he was hesitating.

'YOU WERE WHAT?' Hiro yelled. But suddenly he heard some footsteps outside.

'You're better to keep it secret.' He whispered while letting Kenny free.

Then the door opened and Tyson entered the room.

'Hey Kenny, I have something to tell...Hiro? What are you doing here?' Tyson asked.

'I have some talk with Kenny.' Hiro replied and continued, 'So bye guys. See you later.'

'Kenny just see this advertisement, there is a new movie called _Secret Lovers_.' Tyson said showing the paper to Kenny.

'Yes Tyson and as far I know that Hilary is working in this movie and there is a rumor that Kai is also acting in this movie.' he replied.

Hiro stopped midway as he heard the name.

'_Kai?'_ He thought. Then an evil smile appeared on his face.

'_This game is now becoming more interesting.'_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hello friends and readers. This is my new fanfiction. I hope you all will like it. Please tell me in review that what do you think about it. And don't worry; I will update my other stories soon. ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey I am back. I was busy with my exams. Well they are over and I am free now. As **Durga Puja** (the greatest festival of Kolkata as well as Bengal) is almost near and I am really happy. So HAPPY DURGA PUJA to all of you.

Let's come back to the story. As the story is totally based on 'movie' so I am trying my best to make the plots good. Maybe too many OOC. Forgive me for the grammatical mistakes. So keep reviewing guys.

Characters' ages:

**Tyson: 23**

**Max: 23**

**Hilary: 23**

**Kenny: 21**

**Daichi: 21**

**Ray: 24**

**Kai: 24**

**Hiro: 29**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

Let's begin…

Chapter 2: The Worst Reunion Ever

Hilary, sitting under the umbrella was reading her script. She was not feeling comfortable. She has been in this profession for years. She did not feel like this before. Many memories were coming in her mind. And the thing which was bothering her most was the loneliness in Kai's eyes.

Suddenly Mariah came to her smiling brightly and said happily, 'Hey Hilary, look who came here.'

Hilary looked at her best friend and asked, 'Who?'

'It's me.' Ray came in front of Mariah.

'RAY!' Hilary got up removing her sunglasses.

'Hello Hilary, how are you? Long time no see.' The neko-jin asked.

'I am fine. But what are you doing here?'

'Well you don't know...but Hiro called me two days ago and told me about your engagement and requested me to come here.' He replied.

'So Hiro invited you.' Hilary said lowering her head.

Mariah understood everything and tried to change the topic, 'Hey Hils there is good news. In this movie Ray will design the costumes for you. Isn't it?'

Ray nodded and said, 'It will be great to design anything for Hils.'

'Thanks Ray.' Hilary said.

'No problem.'

* * *

Kai was looking at them. He noticed that Mariah said something looking at him to Ray and the neko-jin turned to him smiling. Kai quickly fixed his focus to his script. Then he realized that Ray was coming to him.

'Hey Kai.' Ray greeted Kai.

'Hn.' was his only answer.

Ray looked at him unbelievably. He knew that Kai was a silent guy but after the first championship he had changed a lot. He became more familiar to them. Then how could he change like this?

However, to change the atmosphere Ray laughed slightly and said, 'Do you know… I am designing costumes for Hilary for this movie. What do you say, isn't it good?'

'Apart from this, why did you come here?' Kai asked him straightly.

The neko-jin looked at him with a _**Mr. cool-said-more-than-a-word **_look and replied, 'Well...I am here for Tyson and Hilary's engagement.'

Ray was expecting some reaction from Kai, as he knew that the cold-hearted loved her from the first day of their meeting, even he did not love any other woman but Hilary. But this silent Kai made him stunned and worried. As if he could feel the loneliness of his friend.

'Good bye then...see you soon!' After saying this Ray turned around to leave.

He was lost in thought when Mariah blocked his way. She dragged him to the corner.

'Woah...what happened Mariah?' Ray asked confusedly.

'Sssshhh...Don't ask much. Just tell me what you think about the two…?'

'Who?' Ray whispered.

The pinkette slapped on her forehead and replied, 'Hilary and Kai of course. I saw your conversation with him was not good.'

'Um...I don't know about Hilary, but Kai is very sad after hearing the news. What about Hilary?'

'Same. But in her case, she is struggling to keep her sadness inside her. She is hurt from inside.'

'Then why can't they understand that they love each other? And why did Hilary agree?' Ray asked.

'I don't know.'

'You should ask her before as you are Hilary's best friend.'

'I never asked her about this because I thought it may hurt her more.' Mariah replied.

'I see.' Ray said looking at Kai.

* * *

'Hello! Max's speaking...' Max asked after receiving the call.

'WHERE ARE YOU MAXIE? ME AND KENNY IS WAITING FOR YOU.' Tyson yelled in the phone.

'Please calm down Tyson, I have just got off my flight. Where are you?' He asked.

'At the waiting room. Come fast.'

'Okay.' he said and hung up the phone and started walking towards the waiting room with his luggage.

When he entered the room he heard something and looked at the source of the sound and then…

_**Thud…**_

'Maxie...you are back.' Tyson said.

'Hello Tyson. Can you please move from me?' The blonde requested his friend.

'Heh-heh… Sure.' Tyson said smiling sheepishly.

Max got up and sighed, 'Nothing can change you Tyson.'

'You are right Max.' Kenny said while nodding.

'Hello Kenny.'

'DOES ANYONE ELSE REMEMBER ME? '

They looked at the source of the voice. 'Daichi?' Tyson said confusedly.

'He called you yesterday that he is coming today.' Kenny whispered.

Tyson slapped on his head and whispered back, 'Oh shit. I completely forgot.'

'Tyson, I am standing here.' Daichi said looking at him angrily.

'So what?' Tyson said rolling his eyes.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SO WHAT?' Daichi asked while a vein popped on his head.

'JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH, MONKEY BOY.'

'YOU ARE A LOSER.'

'YOU ARE A BAKA.'

'YOU…' Daichi was cut off by both Max and Kenny as a small crowd gathered around them.

'You two are disturbing the other people.' Max said as he dragged Tyson and Daichi out of the crowd.

'But he started it first.' Tyson complained childishly.

Daichi was about to start again when Tyson's phone rang. He took out the phone and caller id showed that it's from Hiro.

Receiving the call Tyson said, 'Hello!...What? A fire. When, I mean how?...Is everyone okay?...Wait, I am coming.' He hung up the phone and started walking in quick paces.

'What happened Tyson? Who called you?' Kenny asked while walking. But he didn't get any reply.

'Is everything okay?' Max asked worriedly.

'Hiro called me and told that there is a horrible fire in the studio where Hilary is working.'

All of them came out of the airport and got up in the car which was waiting for them. Tyson told their destination and the car drove off in full speed.

* * *

**At the studio (before fire)...**

'Hey Hilary, the director informed me that we have to wait for another two hours. So we decided to go out. Do you want to join us?' The pinkette asked.

But Hilary turned her down. 'No Mariah, I can't go. The script is too long. You two can go.'

'Okay then. Let's go Ray.' Mariah got up slightly unhappy.

After their departure, the brunette sighed heavily. The heat of the sun was increasing.

'_I should go inside.' _She thought and got up. She was about to start walking when she heard something.

She turned around to see what the matter was. She saw Hiro who was talking to Kai, but it seemed that Kai was not paying attention to him. He was only looking at her with a look which was exactly the same when Kai left her five years ago. She could not forget those look. In that look there was hate, rage and the of most it was lifeless. She did not know what Hiro was saying. But she couldn't stand that look anymore. So she decided to go to the dressing room.

**With Kai…**

Kai was reading his script thoroughly when he heard, 'Hey Kai.' Kai didn't bother to look at the owner of the voice as he knew who it was.

'You have not changed a bit. Same coldness.' Hiro said crossing his hands over his chest.

'What do you want?'

'I can see someone is jealous.'

Kai closed the script and looked at him straightly, 'I am asking for the last time, what do you want?'

'Stay away from Hilary.'

'It's none of your business. It's my personal matter.'

'Just think for a moment, Hilary is nothing to you. She has no feelings for you. If she loves you then she didn't do that with you five years ago.'

'ENOUGH!' Kai got up. 'I don't need any advice.' He said controlling his anger.

Then suddenly his eyes met with the brunette who was looking at him at the same time. He had a sudden feeling which he felt five years back on that day.

'Let's see if she loves you, then she will come to you. But if she doesn't then… ' Hiro was cut off by Kai.

'Shut up. I have already told you I don't need any advice.' After saying this, he left the place.

Hiro looked at him and smirked, 'You have to pay for this, Hiwatari. That day you will realize what you have done.'

**With Hilary… (Few minutes before the fire)**

'How can I help you ma'am?' The middle aged dresser asked.

'Nothing, I just wanna check out some outfits. Can you leave me alone?' Hilary said.

'Okay ma'am.' The dresser left the room.

After her leaving Hilary was checking new outfits designed by Ray when she heard screaming outside of the room. At first she ignored it, but when it started increasing, she felt something was wrong. She went to the door and tried to open it, but unfortunately it was locked from the outside.

_'What the hell is going on?' _Hilary thought as panic rose in her. She started slamming on the door.

'HELP ME! IS SOMEONE HERE?'

'FIRE, FIRE!' Hilary heard.

_'What? Fire?' _She thought again.

'PLEASE HELP ME!'

The room was filled with smoke which caused Hilary breathing trouble.

'Pl-please h-help me.' Saying this she fainted.

* * *

**Outside of the studio… **

The car stopped, Tyson along with other three got down and rushed to Hiro who was standing worriedly.

'Hiro, Is everyone okay?' Tyson asked.

'Yeah…' Hiro could not complete his sentence as Mariah yelled, 'WHERE IS HILARY?'

'What do you mean by where is she?' Max asked.

'I have not seen her for a long time since we came back.'

'That's mean she is still inside.'

'Sir, Mr. Hiwatari is also missing and no one saw him going out.'

'_Not again Hiwatari.' _Hiro thought. 'I am going inside.' Tyson said.

'No, you can't.' Ray said as he caught Tyson's hand.

'But Hilary is inside.' Tyson argued.

'We all know that. But it is not safe, you can't go there.' Max said.

Tears flowed down from his eyes as Tyson yelled, 'HILARY!'

* * *

**Sorry for ending like this. The longest chapter I ever wrote. Hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me how it is. Sorry again for the grammatical mistakes.**

**In my next chapter you will come to know what happened to Hilary. Till then enjoy this chapter. I will try my best to upload the next chapter soon. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey friends, back after a long time with a new chapter. Are you excited? As you all know that in the previous chapter Hilary was trapped in a room and the studio caught fire. So let's see what happened to her. Will she survive or not, let's see through this chapter. And please don't kill me for OOCness ;P

By the way, thanks to the reviewers, readers and followers for cooperating with me. Keep REVIEWING guys, cause your review will help me to improve my mistakes and also sorry for grammatical mistakes… if there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me. Let's go back to the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

Let's begin…

Chapter 3: The White Rose

'_Hilary, where are you?' _Kai thought as he approached the dressing room. Fire had been spreading terribly.

'_I should hurry up.' _He thought again as he reached the door. He kicked on the door to break it. One kick was enough for it. The door was broken and he found Hilary unconscious on the floor.

'HILARY!' Kai yelled as he kneeled down to her. He checked her pulse rate which was very low. He quickly picked her up and rushed towards the exit. But he couldn't reach the exit as a portion of the roof collapsed in front of him. He jerked back.

The exit was blocked and the fire was increasing. Kai thought for a moment. Then he put down Hilary on the floor and took out something from his pocket. He looked at the blue shining thing and said, 'Welcome back Dranzer.'

Though he had stopped Beyblading for years, but, he never left _his _Dranzer alone. He always kept it with him. He took a deep breath and whispered, 'Now or Never.'

He counted down…

3…

2…

1…

GO DRANZER!

The blue beyblade flew higher up and then speeded up downwards to the blocked exit. There was a small blast and a passage was seen. Dranzer flew back to her master's waiting hand. After putting Dranzer in the pocket Kai again picked up Hilary and came out of the building. They were in the back of the studio.

Suddenly he heard some voices and soon recognized it. He knew who they were. He hurriedly put her down and was about to leave when he felt a grip in his hand. He looked down and saw slightly conscious Hilary holding his hand.

'Please don't leave me again.' Her voice was near whisper. Saying this she again lost her consciousness.

The sound of voices were increasing. They were coming to them.

_'Sorry Hilary, but I can't.' _He said in his mind and left the place. As soon as he left the place Tyson came running. Behind him were Max and Ray who were yelling to stop.

Seeing Hilary Tyson halted. Behind him Ray and Max also stopped.

'Call the doctor, immediately.' Tyson told Max as he picked Hilary up.

* * *

**Dream of Hilary…**

'_Where am I?' Hilary asked herself as she found her in a totally dark room. 'Is anybody here?' She asked. Suddenly she heard someone calling her name from a quite far distance. But it was coming nearer to her and she started recognising the voice. _

'_Kai?' She whispered. Then the room filled with bright light. Hilary closed her eyes tightly. Now Kai's voice was echoing in the whole room and started fading away._

_Then again she opened her eyes and found a door in front of her. She realized that the voice was coming from behind the door. She hurriedly got up and ran to the door. She opened it and felt like she came to her past. In front of her was standing Kai. The scene was from the exact day from five years ago, at the airport when __**her**__ Kai left her all alone. She noticed the same rage and loneliness in his eyes. Hilary felt like she was hypnotized. Why was she seeing this? She found herself approaching towards him. _

_'Kai…' she whispered as she was going to touch him. But the Russian slapped off her hand. _

_'Enough!' Kai said, 'What do you want now, after ruining my life?'_

_Hilary's eyes filled with tears. 'I…I didn't understand what you said.'_

_'Huh…trying to be innocent?'_

_'No. I am not. I…I don't understand why you are behaving like this? Kai is that really you?'_

_'Don't take my name in your dirty tongue. You have betrayed me.' Kai said, controlling his anger. _

_'Tyson was right, you are mad.'_

_'He's always right to you. Then why did you come here? Listen, TO-ME-YOU-ARE-DEAD…TO-ME-YOU-ARE-NOTHING.' He burst out in anger_

_At that point Hilary found everything blurring out. But the last few words of his started echoing everywhere. The brunette covered her ears and screamed, 'STOP IT.'_

**End of Hilary's dream… **

'STOP IT!' Hilary yelled as she woke up.

She looked around and realised that she was in hospital. Suddenly she heard the door open. Looking at it, she saw a middle-aged doctor was entering.

'Oh! You are awake,' He said, 'Nice to see that you are okay, Miss Tachibana.'

Hilary didn't say anything. So the Doctor continued, 'You were lucky that Mr. Granger found you at the right time. You are here for two days.'

'Who found me?' Hilary didn't believe her ears.

'Why? You are saved by Tyson Granger.'

The elderly person replied.

'Oh.' Was her only answer.

After some check ups the doctor said, 'You are completely fine now. You will be released by tomorrow afternoon.'

'Thank you Doctor.' The brunette replied.

As the doctor left the room her eyes fell on something beside her pillow. She was so astonished as she picked up the beautiful thing.

_'How?_' The only word came in her mind.

* * *

**With Kai…**

'Hey Kai are you not going today?' Tala said.

'Where?' Kai asked back while sipping his coffee.

'Don't pretend to be like you don't know...Today Hilary is going to be released.'

'Nothing to my business. After all, Tyson saved her.' Kai took the last sip of the coffee.

'Are you sure that Tyson saved her?' The redhead questioned.

'Are you not asking too much today?' the dual haired Russian snapped.

'I am asking because you are behaving oddly and... hey, Where are you going?' Tala was cut off in the middle of his sentence as Kai got up.

'You can't go until you answer me?' Tala grabbed his friend's wrist.

Kai hissed in pain and gave him a death glare. 'It's none of your business.'

With a jerk he released his hand from Tala and picked up his jacket from the chair and left the room. Standing alone in the room Tala whispered, 'What has happened to him?'

Sitting in his car, Kai rolled up his sleeve and looked at his burned wrist. _'That bastard held my hand pretty hard.'_ Thinking this he started driving the car. He had merely driven for ten minutes when his phone rang. He turned on his bluetooth speakers and replied.

'Hello… '

'Sir there's news for you.' The person on the other side of the phone said.

'Tell me immediately.'

'The cause of fire was a short circuit. But it was intentional and planned. We have found the person who had done that.'

'Did he confess his guilt?' Kai asked in a cold voice.

'No sir. He is still denying it.'

'Okay then. Take him to the place where I told you.'

Saying this he hung off the call. He parked the car in the parking area. He lifted the hood of his jacket and covered his face with a mask so that no one could recognize him. He took something special for _**his **_Hilary and kept it in his jacket. Then he got down from the car. He saw the waiting media in front of the hospital. He quietly walked and passed them. No one paid him any attention. Kai entered the hospital. He was walking in quick paces.

Kai continued walking and climbed the stairs and was about to approach towards Hillary's room when he saw someone was coming out from her room. He halted back and waited. A nurse came out and walked past him looking through the files.

Kai again continued and pushed the door as he entered the room. He came near to her bed and found her sleeping. He smirked at the cute and calm face. The smirk was genuine. Kai took out the special thing and placed it beside the pillow. It was a white rose. Once she had told him that _white_ rose was her favorite flower. So he had been coming there for the past two days to give her the rose. He removed the mask, bent down and gently kissed her on her cheek. 'Sweet dream Hilary.' he whispered in her ears. He saw a sweet smile on her face.

**Bzzz… bzzz… **Kai's phone vibrated.

_'I guess I have to go now.' _The dual-haired actor thought and before leaving he looked at Hilary for a while and left the room.

He was going downstairs unmindfully when someone bumped with him. He looked at the person and tightened his jaw in anger.

'Hey, sorry bro. I am just in a hurry.' Tyson said not even looking at him and walked away.

_'Seems like he didn't recognize me.'_ Kai thought while looking at the same direction where Tyson went a few moments ago.

Sitting in his car Kai took out his phone. He turned on the phone and two messages were seen. He read the messages and started the car. He was driving at full speed.

**15 minutes later…**

The car stopped in front of an old warehouse. The Russian got down from the car and looked around carefully for few moments and entered the warehouse. The warehouse was slightly darker. He walked straight in the middle of the room where a man was tied in a chair, circled by other two men dressed in black.

'Sir…' one of the two tried to said but stopped as Kai glared at him.

'What's your name?' Kai asked in a very cold voice.

'Ry-Ryder.' the raven haired man replied hesitantly. Kai took another chair and sat down face to face to Ryder.

'So Ryder, why did you do that?' Kai asked in same tone.

'I don't understand what you guys are talking about.' Ryder told avoiding the cold eyes of the bluenette.

'Who told you to do so?'

'How many times I have to say that I don't know anything or no one has told me to do anything?' Ryder snapped back.

Tightening his fist Kai got up from the chair and punched him straight on his face. Then he grabbed him by his collar and told, ' You don't know who you are messing with.'

'You have only 24 hours to confess your guilt.' Kai said while letting go Ryder's collar.

He came out from the warehouse, got into his car and drove away. But he didn't notice that someone was spying him.

'Well played Hiwatari.' the shadowy figure smirked, ' But you don't know me…'

* * *

**Another long chapter or maybe the longest. I am tried now and hope you all like it. Actually this chapter should have been uploaded earlier. But accidentally I pressed the delete option and the whole chapter was deleted **_***snif* *snif***_**. So guys I have written this chapter once again for ALL OF YOU. So please read and REVIEW this one. I can't promise you but I will try to update the next chapter soon. :D **


End file.
